Reconciliation
by Kenshinin
Summary: The main story to my other YYH fic, Knockin' On Hell's Door. Yusuke's being involved in a massive war against Hell, but it's much more personal than that... Revenge, destruction, and chaos riddle this fiction. *FINISHED*
1. Sins of Purity and Light

Yu-Yu Hakusho  
Reconciliation  
Written by: Spike (who does not own YYH or its characters)  
  
After the terrible ordeal in Hell, Yusuke was ready for a decent break. But it seems the fates have more in store for the Spirit Detective and his crew.  
  
----------Chapter 1: Sins of Purity and Light----------  
  
Yusuke and Keiko took a break from all their studying to go shopping (against Yusuke's will, don't ya know) for - what else? - Clothes for Keiko.  
  
"Oh, and I want that skirt and this sweater, and OH! Pervert proof skirts!! That'll be perfect after what you do every day in school!"  
  
Yusuke looked mildly amused.  
  
"Nice skirt... want any help putting it on?"  
  
(SHAZAAM!!!!!)  
  
The pain will never end for him, now will it?  
  
"OW, OW, OW!!!"  
  
"Yusuke, you perverted jerk! You know, you can be suspended for that stuff in school, not like you ever go anyways!"  
  
::It's true... ever since I was revived, I've been skipping school for my Spirit cases. At any rate, at least she's still on my side. 'Course, it won't be to my benefit if she was a demon, anyways.::  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Yusuke suddenly realized that Keiko was far ahead, and she'd left her shopping at Yusuke's foot.  
  
"GEEYOUCH!! What the hell, Keiko! What am I supposed to do with this?"  
  
Keiko gave him a 'look'.  
  
"You're supposed to carry it, you sick, twisted teenager!!"  
  
::Hmmm.... That was an angry thought.::  
  
On the ride back home, Hiei caught up with Yusuke and Keiko.  
  
"I have a message for you, Spirit Detective. It's one that may interest you greatly."  
  
Hiei handed him a videotape.  
  
"Oh great, do I have to go save another one of your sisters?"  
  
(SMACK!!)  
  
"Yukina is my only sister. Now, pay attention!!"  
  
::Geez, here comes another day of abuse for me.::  
  
"Ok, fine. So what's up?"  
  
Yusuke lead Keiko and Hiei back to his house to watch the tape. Along the way, they picked up Kazuma Kuwabara.  
  
"Hurry up, Kuwabara! It's kind of important!"  
  
"Shut the hell up, Urameshi! I'll come out whenever I damn well please!"  
  
::Idiot.::  
  
Yusuke used a few of his "persuasive" techniques, and finally got Kuwabara out of the house. Of course, he needed a few bandages before they left.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow. It stings, it burns!! Ouch!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kuwabara didn't seem exactly thrilled.  
  
"Well, that's what you get for holding us up! Now, let's contact Botan and see what this is all about!"  
  
"I'm afraid we can't do that."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Hiei was starting to talk.  
  
"This case concerns Botan in a way that may interest you."  
  
::What?::  
  
"Why? What's happened to Botan, Hiei? What happened?!"  
  
Keiko was practically screeching at Hiei for answers.  
  
"I assure you, as soon as we get to Yusuke's house, we'll learn what this is all about. Now, let's go!"  
  
After much arguing, they all agreed, and left along the road to Yusuke's house. They arrived to the strange, mixed smell of smoke and booze.  
  
"Hmm. Guess Mom had herself a party last night."  
  
The team managed their way through the mess that was Yusuke's house and found the VCR.  
  
"Damn, I forgot to finish repairing it! Gimmie a second..."  
  
Yusuke grabbed the VCR and went to a back room. After several minutes of what seemed like mysterious sounds emitting from the room, Yusuke emerged with the VCR under his arm.  
  
"Ok, all done! Let's go!"  
  
Quickly resetting the VCR, Yusuke put the video into the VCR and pushed Play. Up on screen was the face of Koenma, alive and well.  
  
"Hello, Yusuke. Koenma here. I'm afraid we've got a terrible ordeal on our hands, and it all involves you and Botan. Apparently, your ordeal in Hell didn't go so well, because just recently, we've received a message from Saomi Urameshi, or Satan, saying that unless we give them full rights to the property of   
which Heaven is occupied, they will declare open war with the Spirit World and Heaven. Obviously, our only warriors are the Spirit Detectives, and we can't afford to lose them over a stupid war. Unfortunately, we have no choice. Satan's demons have surrounded our castle, and we can't leave unless we meet there   
demands. But we won't! So, it's all up to you. They've taken Botan hostage, so you've got to make the decision. I've already included Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama in this battle, but we need you to complete the package, or Heaven won't accept our help. Be warned, Yusuke, this is a war where any hopes of survival   
are dwindled quickly. The time to be heroic is now! The three of you watching this tape should meet up with Shiziru Kuwabara and Kurama in the park to begin preparations for the trip to Heaven. Good luck!"  
  
::So, that's where my sister went so soon.::  
  
"So, we've got a war on our hands, one of Spiritual proportions. This should be fun."  
  
This shocked everyone. Yusuke, happy to be entering a war of high risk?   
  
"Yusuke! It's not like I worried enough at that Dark Tournament thingy, but now you're going to enter a war against Hell? Are you crazy?!"  
  
Keiko suddenly found herself banging on Yusuke's chest.  
  
"You can't go, you just can't! I won't let you, noooo! Don't leave me!!"  
  
Keiko was shedding tears of light from her body as she just stood there, banging against Yusuke.  
  
"Keiko... I don't have a choice. Everything on earth will be twisted to Satan's will if I don't fight. I must go. I'm sorry, Keiko, but it's just not fair to any of us anymore!"  
  
::Damn... all this just because I had to save this stupid little boy whom I'd just met?? I hate the way Fate works...::  
  
"Don't worry, Keiko. I'm coming home. Wait for me..."  
  
Yusuke looked up, a fresh fire in his eyes.  
  
"Hiei, Kuwabara... let's go. Time to face our fate!"  
  
Nodding, the three of them left Yusuke's house and ran off for the park. When they got there, they saw Shiziru Kuwabara (Kazuma Kuwabara's older sister, and a supernatural aware human), Kurama (a fox demon and friend to Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara), and, to Yusuke's surprise, Genkai, his teacher.  
  
"Nice to see you came, Yusuke. I'm surprised you were willing to take the risk."  
  
Genkai's voice, still harsh and cruel, echoed through Yusuke's mind once again.  
  
::Man, doesn't she ever shut up?::  
  
"Yeah, well, I figured if Pops is gonna try to make things hot around here, we may as well add a little ice to the party to cool things down."  
  
"You shouldn't joke about this type of thing, Yusuke."  
  
Hiei's harsh voice then spoke up.  
  
"You also shouldn't joke about ice, considering what my sister is. Unless, of course, you've forgotten...?"  
  
Yusuke suddenly realized his mistake, and smacked himself for Hiei's sake.  
  
"Sorry, Hiei. No, I haven't forgotten. Guess I should put on my poker face and keep it cool for a while."  
  
Kurama chimed in.  
  
"That would seem like a wise idea."  
  
"Let's just stop this talking and get up to Heaven soon. After all, we don't know when Satan will attack."  
  
Kuwabara's older sister took the voice of reason once again.  
  
"Right. Everyone ready?"  
  
Yusuke and crew nodded. Genkai charged up large amounts of Spirit Energy, and instinctively, everyone grabbed onto her shoulders.  
  
"Off we go, then. May Father Time be with us."  
  
-The team of warriors flew off into the day, into Heaven. Whatever Satan was planning, Yusuke was willing to die just to stop him. What does the future hold in store for the Spirit Team?- 


	2. Games of Death

Yu-Yu Hakusho  
Reconciliation  
Written by: Spike (who does not own YYH or its items, but does own any characters/moves that are original)  
  
::Damn! I forgot to leave a note!::  
  
-----------Chapter 2: Games of Death-----------  
  
"So, Yusuke, are you ready for what lies ahead?"  
  
Genkai spoke to Yusuke in a tone she hadn't ever used before: a kind tone. Yusuke was slightly taken aback but answered the question nonetheless.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready. It was a little surprising, learning I was leaving after only just getting back from a trip to Hell. I guess Pops couldn't keep still long enough to give me a decent rest. Oh, well."  
  
Genkai stared.  
  
"What? Were you expecting some crazy, stupid answer like 'hell yeah! Bring it on!' or something? Come on, I may be idiotic sometimes, but I'm not gay or anything."  
  
Genkai smiled briefly.  
  
"Or so you say."  
  
"Hey, I resent that! You wanna go, you old hag?!"  
  
Kurama chuckled.  
  
"There they go again."  
  
Yusuke and Genkai's argument went for quite some time, until Hiei pointed out the scenery around them.  
  
"Look. It's the River Styx. Koenma's Palace is just ahead."  
  
Everyone's eyes followed the River Styx until their eyes met up with Koenma's Palace. Elegant in all its beauty, the majestic power of this place gave everyone a good feeling.  
  
"Hmph. Maybe this won't be so bad after all."  
  
::Yusuke is much more confident than usual. I wonder what's going on in that head of his...::  
  
"Hey, Genkai, I think you should be careful about what you think. After all, I'm a psychic."  
  
Genkai looked down at Shiziru Kuwabara.  
  
"I guess the human race is full of surprises."  
  
Of course, Kazuma was completely out of the loop.  
  
"D'uhh.... I'm lost... sorry, guys..."  
  
(SMACK!)  
  
Yusuke hadn't slapped anyone in quite a while: he'd always been punching. It felt good to give Kazuma a good smack in the face for once and not knock him out.  
  
"HEY, URAMESHI, YOU WANNA FIGHT?! WE'LL GO RIGHT NOW IF YOU WANT!!"  
  
"Forget it. We're here."  
  
Genkai indicated that they were finally ascending into the heavens. As they moved upward, Ascending Horns could be heard from either side of them. Bells were ringing in the distance, announcing their arrival.   
Light was suddenly swarming everyone's bodies, and when it cleared, they could see a gate in the distance swinging open to accept them into Heaven.  
  
"So, this is what Heaven is like... guess I should get a good look at it, since it's pretty obvious I'll be dropped to Hell next time I die."  
  
Genkai chuckled slightly.  
  
"Then you'll be reunited with your ancestor, Saomi. That'll be pleasant."  
  
Yusuke seemed rather agitated as he replied.  
  
"Yeah, well, if we kill him now, when I do go to Hell (and we all know I will), then I'LL BE RULER OF THE DAMN PLACE!!"  
  
All bickering stopped, however, when the heavenly presence of... Naosomi the Ninja??!?  
  
"Welcoming, Urameshi Yusuke and cohorts. Me name is Naosomi, if not you know. But unimportant is that. Important items we discuss in room war, yes indeed."  
  
::This guy talks funny.::  
  
Kazuma was apparently confused with this so-called 'God' that they'd encountered. Unfortunately, only his sister Shiziru could tell.  
  
The team entered into the blissful world. Apparently, Heaven was suited for each person, for there were hundreds of millions of clouds surrounding the sky, each one with a different name on them. There was also a small door engraved into each cloud, so apparently whatever you desired was given to you in one   
giant room - inside a cloud.  
  
::Certainly an odd way to live after death, but it must be a good life for some.::  
  
But Kurama's thoughts were interrupted by the ceremonious sight that reached his eyes. The Palace of God was apparently better than anyone could ever have imagined in the first place. Heavenly flowers decorated the entire palace, some of them roses, some of them petunias, but all of them with there own sense of   
beauty. Beautiful green vines hung from each wall, emitting their own Spirit Energy as passerby stopped to deposit Energy.  
  
"What the hell are they doing, Naosomi?"  
  
Naosomi looked over at where Yusuke was indicating.  
  
"Ah, the Vines of Purity. If you deposit a portion of your Spirit Energy into them each day, you will never have to worry about sneaky little Hell demons killing you, for you will be protected."  
  
Naosomi the Ninja took on a much different style of speaking when asked a question. Yusuke noted this for future reference.  
  
The inside of the palace was just as beautiful as the outside. Tapestries depicting famous scenes from the Bible hung all around as regal red carpets blanketed the entire center of the floor (which was made of purified marble from the waters of the river of Jordan). Infamous paintings lined the walls, and even Hiei and Kazuma stopped to marvel at the wondrous paintings of what they considered 'beauty'. It took a very hasty Yusuke to pull them away from their heartthrobs.  
  
"Aw, come on, Urameshi! At least give us something worth fighting for before we enter this crazy battle!"  
  
Hiei, however, seemed abashed at himself for joining Kuwabara's scheme, and remained silent.  
  
"Cometh, Urameshi Yusuke and friends. Battle strategy discuss now, we must."  
  
Naosomi ushered them into a small, dimly lit room, which had only a table in the middle, riddled with maps and one single candle in the middle. As soon as they were all inside, Naosomi closed the door and began speaking, both in a normal voice and rather quickly.  
  
"Now, let's get to business. First, the basics. There are four layers of this dimension: Hell, Earth, Spirit World, and Heaven. A single human soul begins on Earth and performs deeds. When the human life is over, the soul is sent to Spirit World, where King Enma decides the person's fate based on their actions on Earth. When the final verdict is reached, the soul is either sent forth to Heaven or banished to Hell. That's the obvious stuff. What is of our concern is the deeds the human soul performs while remaining on Earth. What if the deeds the person performs is an even tie? Then, the verdict is a tie, and the soul remains in Spirit World to become either a servant or trained to be a Spirit Detective of Earth."  
  
Yusuke interrupted with a rather loud "ahem".  
  
"This is all very interesting, but where does Satan come in?"  
  
Naosomi looked up at Yusuke briefly to give him an answer, then returned his eyes to his maps.  
  
"Because, Urameshi Yusuke, your ancestor Saomi was a human, and, as you already know, the founder of Hell. He was not, however, a demon as we had suspected originally."  
  
Yusuke seemed content with his answer and slumped again.  
  
"Now, to our war strategy. Satan is a ruthless person, but he'd never fight in either the bowels of Hell or on the sacred earth of Heaven. No, he will always fight on the rugged, neutral grounds of Spirit World and Earth. That is where we come in. Koenma has already dispatched several factions of Spirit Detectives   
evenly among Earth and Spirit World. That should suffice enough to lure Saomi into the open. Then, whenever he appears, Yusuke will go after him, seeing as he is his ancestor. If Saomi doesn't appear in person, then we will send any one of Yusuke's partners after them. Saomi is not that big of an idiot, though.   
He knows the demons Yusuke fought in Hell won't be enough to stop him, so he's using his amplified versions of the basic Hell demon to fight this war. So, I encourage all of you to use any techniques you have, and I DO mean everything."  
  
Naosomi glanced at Hiei as he spoke this last sentence. Apparently, he was hinting at Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Hiei jumped slightly, but remained calm.  
  
"So, is everyone clear on what to do?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Good. The war will not be officially opened until tomorrow, so I advise all of you to train hard. Remember also that you will have very little chance to rest, as I suspect Saomi will want to strike as fast as he can. So rest up as much as you can, because you'll need it. You have 24 hours to be ready for war. Good   
luck. I'll set you each up with your own rooms."  
  
::So, this'll be a full-blown war... and on Earth, you had to be at least 18 to fight in a war. Damn you, Koenma.::  
  
-Everyone has been given instructions on this war. But will it be more complex than Naosomi lets on? And what'll happen if Yusuke fights Saomi early in the war? Only time will tell... and Genkai prayed for Father Time beforehand. Let's just hope that the prayer... goes through!- 


	3. From The Eyes Of The Forsaken

Yu-Yu Hakusho  
Reconciliation  
Written by: Spike (who does not own YYH or its items, but does own any original works he creates)  
  
::Oh, Yusuke... how did I get myself into this?::  
  
----------Chapter 3: From The Eyes Of The Forsaken----------  
  
"I've been thinking of the day I first met you, Yusuke... You were such an idiot, a delinquent who just risked his life in a final act of courage to save a young boy you hardly knew... and you come to find out he would've lived anyways. Hmph! Well, at least you showed some initiative then."  
  
Botan sighed from her prison cell and continued writing.  
  
"But after you risked your life down in Hell for everyone - including me- I knew right then who would be my child bearer. I loved you like an animal to water. You seemed like a dream, fighting your own ancestor just to save Kazuma and me. I couldn't believe what I was thinking, but it was true... I deeply loved you. Now, I must believe in this love more than ever, to ensure that you'll come for me. I won't give up hope, Yusuke. Because I know you'll come for me eventually, I just know you will! Please, come for me, Yusuke!"  
  
Botan started crying. One of the jail guards jabbed his spear at her.  
  
"Hey! Shut up in there!"  
  
But Botan wouldn't stop crying. She just carried on, releasing a river of majestic tears, floating gently down to the floor. The guard finally gave up trying to make her stop and let Botan carry on with her sobbing.  
  
"Please, Yusuke! I need you now more than ever!!"  
  
---Meanwhile---  
  
After the conversation, Genkai and Yusuke needed to talk to Naosomi alone about something else.  
  
"Urameshi Yusuke and honored Genkai. What may is it I can do you for?"  
  
::Damn, I wish this guy would just shut up!::  
  
Yusuke decided to go first, speaking as clearly as possible.  
  
"Naosomi, Saomi has my friend Botan held captive right now as a prisoner. If Satan does indeed show up, he may use her for a human shield. I won't kill her, no matter what, so please, tell us what we can do!"  
  
Genkai merely stared at him.  
  
::The boy has brains, brawn, and a heart... I chose a good student.::  
  
Naosomi replied, speaking with a thoughtful tone of voice.  
  
"We'll set up a distraction if he does do that. Yusuke, you'll pretend to make a strike at Saomi. Then, when he sets your friend up for the shield, Genkai here will jump in and seize her before Saomi knows what's going on. It'll have to be quick, and it must be done with great care, or she'll definitely die."  
  
Yusuke approved of this plan, bowed, and exited to his room. Genkai then stepped in.  
  
"Sir, are you sure it's ok we include the humans in this? I mean, sure, they've all shown some promise, but I don't see the use in having them here if they're just going to fight a hopeless war."  
  
Naosomi gave Genkai a serious look of warning.  
  
"Genkai, my dear... before the end of this war, everyone will have played an important part in the downfall of Hell. The only person I wanted excluded was Yukina, and with good reason. They'll all know my reasons soon enough."  
  
But, from behind a curtain nearby, a certain Kuwabara heard the entire conversation, both on the ground and in their heads.  
  
---Back at the cell...---  
  
Botan looked up as Saomi entered her cell. He had a strange look on his face, a look that meant killing.  
  
::Oh, god, no! That piece of filth is going to kill me! Yusuke, please, save me now!!::  
  
"My dear Botan... it is a great pleasure to have you here. However, I fear your time here will be short. During this war, you will become a human shield for me as I enter the battlefield. You will take all hits for me as I fight from afar. That is, if you want to live long enough to see your beloved whom you cry so much about."  
  
At this, Botan wiped her eyes while looking at the ground, then slowly lifted her head so her eyes met Saomi's.  
  
"If I have to, then I have no choice. I will be your human shield."  
  
Saomi cackled fiendishly. At last, he was girt and ready for battle!!  
  
"Good! Then, let's get this party started! At last, I will see what my descendant is truly capable of, and I don't expect anything less than the best!"  
  
---In Heaven---  
  
"Come on, slacker! I know for a fact you have more power than that!!"  
  
Genkai was working Yusuke and Kuwabara deep into the ground. They were both panting with sweat and both clean out of Spirit Energy (A/N: To be referred to now on as Spirnergy, for no good reason), but Genkai wasn't letting up.  
  
"Dammit, Yusuke, move your body! This shouldn't have tired you so quickly. Have you been slacking?! And Kazuma, your technique sucks! You pieces of shit, how am I supposed to work with this?!?"  
  
Kazuma finally collapsed, but Yusuke continued to train.  
  
"Dammit, Kazuma, get up!! If Yusuke can do this, then you must learn to do it long before this war starts! This isn't a Spirit Case anymore, so I suggest you STOP SLACKING AND START WORKING!!"  
  
::Man, why's she riding Kazuma so hard?::  
  
"I can't, Genkai, I just can't!"  
  
(SMACK!!)  
  
"YES YOU CAN!! NOW, GET UP AND KEEP WORKING!!"  
  
This was quite a motivator for Kazuma, and he scrambled up and continued working. What is this training that the boys are doing which makes them so tired?  
  
---Prison Cell---  
  
"I can't stand it anymore! I need Yusuke! To hell with these bars, I'll break 'em if I have to!"  
  
Botan finally lost control. She needed to see Yusuke so much she was willing to risk her life on it. She charged up a small portion of Spirnergy and fired it. The bars on her window were opened, and before anybody knew it, she was gone, flying off into the flames on her oar. Unfortunately, Saomi saw her.  
  
"STOP THAT WITCH, YOU BASTARDS! HOW COULD YOU LET HER ESCAPE? NOW STOP   
HER!!!"  
  
Botan flew with all her might, praying she would make it to the door and back into Yusuke's closet.  
  
::Come on, just a little further...!::  
  
Just by an inch, she managed to maneuver herself into the door and back out into Yusuke's closet. She was instantly covered by long, rubbery things, which she concluded them to be condemns.  
  
"EWWWWW!!!!"  
  
Botan jumped out of the closet quick as a flash and brushed the rubbery sex items off of her.  
  
::Of all the rotten things to keep in your closet... why does Yusuke need these anyway...::  
  
That's when Botan got a hand on one of the cases, and on the front read a name that looked suspiciously like Kazuma's. A look of pure terror made a close encounter with her face, and she knew no more.  
  
---In Naosomi's Throne Room---  
  
::Yusuke... you are truly the one who will fulfill our legend. You will save our lands from Hell and defeat the evil Satan, also known as your ancestor, Saomi Urameshi. I have placed my trust in you, you sneaky devil bastard. Now don't fail me. Don't fail your love... don't fail your heart... don't fail yourself!::  
  
-Botan's made an escape from Saomi's grasp, and stirred a brand new search party to search for her. Meanwhile, Yusuke and Kazuma go under a mysterious training method of Genkai's to gain more strength for the upcoming war. And Naosomi thinks mysterious thoughts of legends and prophecies. The war is coming loud and hard, so don't miss it!- 


	4. Bloody River Styx

Yu-Yu Hakusho  
Reconciliation  
Written by: Spike (Who does not own YYH or its items but does own any original characters/moves)  
  
"I'm coming, Yusuke!!"  
  
----------Chapter 4: Bloody River Styx----------  
  
Botan was flying high above the River Styx, ever ascending towards the gates of Heaven. Below her, the armies of Hell began their own ascent - towards Spirit World.  
  
::Spirit World... that's what they want first. The ground is closer to Heaven, so they can reach it easier. That must mean that fighting on Earth is only a distraction. I'll have to tell Naosomi all of this when I get up there.::  
  
Suddenly, a massive spear came flying at her. Botan turned, scared out of her wits, and saw the search party throwing various items at her, trying to bring her down. Botan merely smiled and poked out her tongue.  
  
"Haha! Catch me if you can, chuckle-breath!"  
  
Botan was thoroughly enjoying this, and she paused for a few moments to play a little dodge ball with the spears.  
  
"Whoops! Missed m- oh my, that was close! Come on, I know you can throw faster than that!"  
  
Finally, Botan got bored and began ascending to Heaven again, waving back at the search party.  
  
"We'll play again, sometime!"  
  
---Heaven---  
  
"Naosomi, sir, someone's approaching on an oar. What do we do?"  
  
::Ah, Botan! It's about time she got out.::  
  
"Let her in."  
  
The servant nodded and ran back to the gates to signal to open the door. Naosomi pushed on the back of his bendable chair and relaxed. He was just ready to take a nap when Shiziru entered.  
  
"Sir, Botan of the River Styx is here."  
  
Naosomi came back to his senses and replied to Shiziru.  
  
"Let her in, then! She is no stranger here!"  
  
Botan entered, looking cheerful as ever, oar under her left arm.  
  
"Hello sir! Sorry I'm late! I got a little hung up, you see. I have vital information for the upcoming war. It concerns immediate problems."  
  
Naosomi smiled as Botan sat down in one of his chairs next to his desk.  
  
"Clever girl. Always got five eyes on the lookout, don't you?"  
  
Botan smiled briefly at his flattering comment, but continued.  
  
"Sir, demons have started moving towards the River Styx. I believe they are planning a double attack, one on Earth and one in Spirit World. The one on Earth is merely a distraction, however, because as you know, Spirit World is much closer to Heaven than Earth is. What do we do?"  
  
Naosomi's smile disappeared as Botan hit him with the daunting news.  
  
"Damn! Damn, damn, damn! Alright, here's what we'll do. Genkai will have enough power to stop any ascent on Earth. She'll join Squadron E34 and stop the demons on Earth. Meanwhile, you, Kazuma, and Hiei will attack the demons moving towards River Styx. We cannot afford to lose ground on Spirit World, but we also can't afford the lives of Earthlings."  
  
Botan nodded, but stopped for a moment when the rest of his words sank in.  
  
"M-me? But why me?"  
  
Naosomi's smile appeared again.  
  
"My dear Botan, is not that your River? Isn't it your duty to protect it at all costs? What happened to the bravery of the Botan I once knew, hmm?"  
  
Botan smiled. Of course she knew it was her duty; that's why Naosomi was sending her out.  
  
"Alright, sir. I'll do it! I'll go inform the others of your plan."  
  
Naosomi stopped her as she began to leave.  
  
"There's no need to tell them yourself. I'll tell them over my P.A. system. But thank you, Botan. You may go now. There's an extra room available for you to use."  
  
Botan bowed, blushing of all things, and left Naosomi's chamber.  
  
::So, Satan, you decide to push our time, do you? And you try to outsmart us, too. Well, let me teach you what happens when you mess with your opponent's heads so early in the game.::  
  
Naosomi pulled the P.A. system microphone closer to his mouth and spoke.  
  
"Attention! Demons have begun an attack! Genkai, please report to Earth, Squadron E34. Botan, Kazuma, Hiei, please report to the River Styx armed and girt for battle. Remember to show no mercy!"  
  
Everyone heard the announcement and acted quickly. Kazuma and Hiei met up with Botan, and the three of them left on Botan's oar for River Styx. On the way, Botan stopped by Yusuke's room and pecked him on the cheek before she left.  
  
::What was that all about? Botan's never showed any love interest in me at all... wait a minute. What the hell is she doing here anyway??::  
  
Meanwhile, Genkai left Yusuke and his training to make the journey to Earth. She gave Yusuke strict orders for him to do something while she was gone.  
  
"I want you in top condition for your fight. Don't stop training!!"  
  
Then she left. At long last, the war was ready to begin!  
  
The battle on Earth was very uneventful, at least for Genkai. There were only a handful of demons, and she joined the Spirit Detectives in knocking them all out with a massive Shotgun attack.  
  
::Way too easy. No wonder this was just a distraction. I best be getting back to Yusuke now.::  
  
---River Styx---  
  
"Botan, look out!"  
  
Kazuma jumped in the way of a spear that was charging for Botan and smacked it back to the thrower with his Spirit Sword.  
  
"Thanks, Kazuma!"  
  
Kazuma merely nodded and jumped into the frontlines with Hiei, who seemed to be having a field day with the demons. His blade of steel slashed through every demon opposition with little resistance. Of course, he couldn't sense the danger Kazuma could.  
  
"Hiei, they're bringing something huge out!"  
  
Hiei looked up and saw - a giant catapult rising from the River. They'd already been here before!  
  
::Damn! This isn't good.::  
  
Kazuma, blood-stained but still full of Spirnergy, jumped out of the way of the demons and made a dash for the catapult.  
  
"Hiei, protect Botan! I'll take care of the catapult!"  
  
But the catapult had already launching. Of course, what they were launching was of much more importance.  
  
"Oh, god! They're launching veggie-heads!"  
  
The veggie-heads, as Kazuma and Hiei called them, were actually Cultivated Humans, fresh from the City of Ghosts and Apparitions.  
  
"Oh, well this is just great! Screw you, Suzaku!!"  
  
The veggie-heads were very successful in getting across to the other side of the river, and began attacking Botan.  
  
"Eww! Get off me, bastards!"  
  
Botan's expertise in hand-to-hand combat, as well as her skill with an oar, was extremely useful in smacking the veggie-heads out of her way. For some time it was like this: Kazuma continuing to try to get to the catapult, constantly slipping in demon blood; Botan fending off veggie-heads; and Hiei stopping   
Devilkin (shaman-like demons from the City of G&A) with his sword. Finally, Kazuma had crossed the bloodstained River and made it to the catapult. Unfortunately, his Spirit Sword was not making very much progress.  
  
"Dammit! Die, you evil, piece-of-shit catapult!!"  
  
Hiei, seeing Kazuma's plight, began charging across to the catapult, leaving Botan to fare with veggie-heads and Devilkin.  
  
"Kazuma, switch!"  
  
Kazuma didn't need telling twice. He jumped back across the River and began fighting his way to Botan while Hiei jumped over to the River and began hacking away at the catapult.  
  
"This damned thing is made of more than just wood. I'll have to put some Spirnergy into it! HYAAAAH!"  
  
Hiei was suddenly struck by one of the veggie-head's spears - apparently they've become smarter. Fresh blood gushed from the wound, but Hiei continued to strike at the catapult. After several minutes...  
  
(CRACKKK!!)  
  
The catapult finally cracked and fell into the River, taking several hundred veggie-heads with it. Hiei merely smiled and jumped back across the River to help.  
  
"They just keep coming- hyah. We have to find the generator of the veggie-heads and destroy it!"  
  
Kazuma nodded, fighting the last of the Devilkin. Botan also heard this, and jumped out of the circle of veggie-heads she was surrounded in.  
  
"Alright. Which direction do they come from?"  
  
The three of them looked around before Botan spotted it, and shrieked.  
  
"What is it, Botan?"  
  
Botan was speechless. All she could do was point at a coordinate further down the bank. Emerging from the bloody water were more veggie-heads.  
  
"Hiei, I am not swimming in dirty, bastardly demon blood!"  
  
Hiei nodded and jumped into the River. A second later, a giant explosion erupted from the center of the River - Hiei had found the generator. The battle was finally over!  
  
"Yeah! Now, let's pick off the rest of these things, Hiei. We should be getting back soon!"  
  
Hiei pulled himself out of the water and, with one final sweep of his hand, destroyed every last veggie-head remaining. Botan and Kazuma, both panting and both covered in demon's blood, ran over to Hiei.  
  
"That was quite a battle. It's amazing we're still alive. Still, I must admit we are quite impressive together."  
  
Kazuma and Botan agreed, still too tired and sweaty to talk.  
  
::Man, I gotta take a major shower when I get back. I should try to find one before that Genkai teacher packs more heat on me!::  
  
The three heroes stood next to the River Styx, which was now chock full of blood. Dead bodies and carcasses lay all over, and traces of smoke from the catapult lay on the air. Hiei sheathed his bloodstained sword, thanking Naosomi that he hadn't needed to use his Jigan Eye - or the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Kazuma was happy he would live to see Yukina again, always thinking of her. Botan looked distressed as she looked around at her faithful river. This was going to be one wild job to clean up.  
  
---Hell---  
  
"WHAT THE DEVIL-KIN ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!"  
  
Saomi Urameshi was yelling angrily at his war spy, who had returned to report the results of Operation Styx Up The Ass.  
  
"I-I'm terribly sorry, sir, but they stopped our battle. Heaven won the first battle at the River Styx!"  
  
Saomi threw various objects at his servant before the spy finally got scared and ran off, screaming bloody murder.  
  
::Dammit! Somehow, Naosomi's spies picked up that I was using Earth as a distraction to keep them away from the River. He's smarter than I thought. But what interests me the most is the fact that he didn't use Yusuke in any of his battles yet. This is a war that will not be easy to win - the battle at River Styx has shown me this.::  
  
-The first campaign of the war is now over. Hiei, Kazuma, and Botan were successful in stopping Saomi's attempts to take the River Styx, but at great cost to the environment of Spirit World. Yusuke, meanwhile, continues to train hard, awaiting the appearance of his ancestor. Blood comes easy during this war... so let us pray for a safe war, if such a thing exists.- 


	5. Safety Of A Child

Yu-Yu Hakusho  
Reconciliation  
Written by: Spike (who does not own YYH or its items but does own any original work he creates)  
  
A/N: Doesn't anyone read this story anymore? I'm glad at least one person cares about this story, but honestly...  
  
"All of this pain and all of this suffering... not even my sister could heal the wounds of blood spilt today."  
  
--------Chapter 5: Safety Of A Child--------  
  
Kazuma looked around and stopped celebrating when the full force of the battle results hit him.  
  
"Yeah... this doesn't look too pleasant. Guess that's the high price for defense."  
  
Botan agreed.  
  
"So, this is what war looks like on the outside... I guess I just never imagined what it would look like on the field, with all these soldiers coming after us... it just always seemed like a horrid nightmare that would never come true."  
  
Hiei gave one final look around and turned to the other two.  
  
"Come, we should be getting back now. I daresay that before the end of this, more blood will be spilt here. Botan, can you take all three of us on your oar?"  
  
Botan did some quick calculations, then shook her head.  
  
"Afraid not. If it's just Kazuma and me, then I'd do it... but you would add too much weight, especially with your sword. You'll have to make it back up alone."  
  
Hiei nodded and took off. Kazuma and Botan took straddle on Botan's oar and flew off after him.  
  
::If this was the first battle... I shudder to think of what may happen before the war ends.::  
  
---Heaven---  
  
"Sir, the four heroes have returned from their battles. Shall I have them washed and redressed?"  
  
Naosomi nodded.  
  
"Indeed. I daresay Genkai will not need it, and will begin training Yusuke again. But the other three - Kazuma, Botan, and Hiei - they will most definitely need it."  
  
The servant nodded, bowed, and exited Naosomi's throne room.  
  
::Our first victory... good. But I daresay there are more attacks already on the horizon. As soon as Kazuma is ready, I shall send out pairs of teams to bar a 24-hour defense.::  
  
Naosomi pulled his P.A. microphone up to his mouth and spoke.  
  
"Alright, I congratulate our heroes on their first victory ever. You should be rewarded with gold and jewels, but not at this instant. I believe that Saomi will not sit still, and will therefore launch another attack.   
Kazuma and Kurama, when the two of you are ready, report to Earth, Squadron E52, and await further orders from the leader. Yusuke and Botan, please report to Earth, Squadron B12, and await further instructions from me personally. Hop to it! There's little time to waste!"  
  
At hearing this, Kurama stepped out of his room and pulled Kazuma to the washroom.  
  
"We must clean you quickly. There's no time to waste, remember?"  
  
Kazuma merely went along with it. The two of them disappeared into the washroom and emerged several minutes' later, Kazuma smelling fresh and wearing clean clothes. Kurama, dressed in a white-and-red suit with several hundred plant attacks hidden underneath, lead the way as the duo ran for the exit to Earth and   
jumped. Meanwhile, Yusuke and Botan met up and rode on Botan's oar down to Earth. Hiei and Genkai continued their training, while Shiziru watched.  
  
::Dammit, Naosomi! Why the hell'd you put me with Botan?::  
  
"There's been something on my mind recently Yusuke, but I don't know if this is the right time to tell you..."  
  
Botan's eyes, turning a light blue color, began to tear up. Yusuke looked unnerved. The two of them were passing over the River Styx, which was still covered up with blood.  
  
"Yusuke... I..."  
  
"Yeah? Get on with it, we should be near Earth soon."  
  
Botan continued to stutter, and Yusuke waited patiently for her. Finally, she was able to speak, but she didn't say anything yet.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Let's just focus on our battle first."  
  
::Man, Botan's acting weirder than usual.::  
  
The four fighters landed on Earth, barely inches away from each other. Kurama smiled at the coincidence.  
  
"That was rather ironic, wasn't it, Yusuke?"  
  
Yusuke merely gave him a thumbs up, and the four split up to find their Squadrons. By coincidence, they were all grouped in the same area.  
  
"What the hell is up with this coincidence stuff, Kurama? I don't think Naosomi intended for this."  
  
Kurama just shrugged as the leader of the squadrons came up.  
  
"Ok, Spirit Detectives! I'm glad to see you're all refreshed and ready to go! Before we begin, please welcome our hero units for today: Kurama the Fox Demon, Yusuke Urameshi of the Spirit Detective Elite, Kazuma Kuwabara the Spirit Assistant, and Botan of the River Styx! They'll be helping us all today. Now,   
let's get started. The heroes will lead the four patrol groups, and they'll get to choose their own Spirit Detectives to take with them! Now, as there are only 12 of you total, and four heroes, that means each hero gets to choose three of you apiece! So, let's let Yusuke, our elite Detective, choose first!"  
  
Yusuke looked about at the 12 Detectives. Each one of them looked as scrawny as the last one.  
  
::Damn... no wonder I'm the Elite Detective. Everyone else is scrawny as hell!::  
  
Yusuke pointed at a particularly scrawny boy of about 13, wearing thick, square glasses and an extremely goofy grin.  
  
"Alright, Marvin! Yusuke's got you! Now, our overly good-looking Botan of the River Styx!"  
  
Botan blushed at the leader's flattery and looked around. There were only three girls, and since she knew no one else would choose them, she may as well give them a good leader. She pointed at a blonde 15-year-old with freckles covering her face and a single, large zit on the edge of her nose.  
  
"Mimi! She's pointing at you! Ok, then, next up is the terrifying Kurama the Fox Demon! Be afraid, young'uns. Be very afraid!"  
  
Kurama smiled a warm smile and instantly chose a small 14-year-old with Afro hair and a large nose.  
  
"Jestin! Kurama has you!! Now, finally, Spirit Assistant to Yusuke, as well as loyal best friend, Kazuma Kuwabara!"  
  
Kazuma looked around for the toughest out of these scrawny kids. He saw a particularly thuggish-looking kid with a giant tattoo of a bloodstained heart on his forehead. Excitedly, Kazuma pointed at him.  
  
"Ah, Pug. He's chosen you! Now, back to Yusuke!"  
  
The choosing went on for a few minutes before all the Spirit Detectives were split among the four heroes.  
  
"Good! Alright, now let's split up and stay on patrol for any demons! Kill 'em on sight, remember! I'll be here if you need anything!"  
  
The four heroes spread out among the Earth town, which Yusuke instantly recognized as Tokyo.  
  
::Interesting spot. Wonder why Naosomi put us here?::  
  
Yusuke turned around to do a routine check of his group, and realized with a shock that Marvin, the kid he chose first, was gone.  
  
"Damn! Did any of you see where Marvin went?"  
  
The two boys shook their heads.  
  
"Damn, damn, damn! We have to find him! You, check over there. You, check down there. I'll search over there. Hurry up!"  
  
The three split up, and Yusuke hit himself in the head continuously for letting one little kid escape his grasp. Suddenly, he could hear all three of his boys screaming bloody murder. Yusuke ran off in the direction of the voices, and found a Devilkin holding them hostage.  
  
"Urameshi...! Urameshi...! Come, meet your DOOM!!"  
  
Suddenly, a thousand Devilkin rose from the shadows. Yusuke prepared a Shotgun, but was stopped by the Devilkin holding the hostages.  
  
"Fight one of them, and these three die!!!"  
  
::Damn!! Botan, Kazuma, Kurama... please someone help me!!::  
  
Suddenly, a massive (CRACK!) came out of nowhere - a giant whip had hit the hostage holder. Startled, the Devilkin dropped the boys and turned his head. Up on top of the building was Kurama and his crew.  
  
"Get him, dammit! Kill them all!!!!"  
  
Half of the Devilkin fought Yusuke on the ground, while the other half flew up to fight Kurama. Almost instantly, they all fell to the ground. The leader, however, was not giving up without a fight, and he grabbed Marvin and pulled large amounts of Spirnergy to his body.  
  
"Say goodbye to your friend, Spirit Detective!!"  
  
But again, the leader was shoved out of the way by Botan's oar. Her crew of girls followed.  
  
"Yusuke! Kurama!"  
  
Yusuke motioned that he needed a little help, and Botan and crew jumped intoo action, swinging loud, hard fists that punched a hole straight through the Devilkin and lead them to Yusuke. Noticing this, Yusuke charged Spirnergy into his fist.  
  
"Get ready for some fireworks, everybody......... SHOTGUN!!!"  
  
Yusuke thrust his fist into the air, and thousands of Spirit Guns came shooting out. Though not as powerful as his real Spirit Gun, they were powerful enough to kill every last Devilkin, including the ones surrounding Kurama. Breathing heavily, Kurama smiled at Yusuke.  
  
"Thank you, Yusuke. I thought they'd never end!"  
  
After that, Kurama and his team left, leaving Yusuke and Botan's crew together.  
  
"Yusuke... thank you so much! We would've never survived if not for you!"  
  
Yusuke waved this away with a smile.  
  
"Hey, that's what I'm here for, right? Besides, it was the obvious choice against so many enemies."  
  
Botan smiled, heart thumping hard inside her chest.  
  
::Yusuke...::  
  
Marvin, too, had to thank Yusuke and Botan.  
  
"You really saved my life, you guys! Thanks!"  
  
Yusuke merely smiled and gave a thumbs up. Suddenly, a voice called out from the void - Naosomi's voice.  
  
"Yusuke, Botan, Kurama, and Kazuma, please report back to Heaven immediately! We have an emergency!"  
  
As quickly as they had come, the four heroes left Earth and sped back to Heaven with all due speed.  
  
::Dammit... just when it was getting fun.::  
  
-Defense on Earth is easier than it appears, but will it stay that way? And what's this sudden emergency that Naosomi is calling for? The truth begins to unravel in the next chapter!- 


	6. Death Wish

Yu-Yu Hakusho  
Reconciliation  
Written by: Spike (who does not own YYH or its items but does own any original characters/moves)  
  
A/N: My queen, your wish is granted!  
  
::What the hell could go wrong now?::  
  
-----------Chapter 6: Death Wish-----------  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara were all flying up towards Heaven. As they entered, Spirit World, however, they found no need to go forward. One look around, and anyone could second-guess what had happened.  
  
"Oh, dear..."  
  
Botan clung to Yusuke's sleeve, staring around at the scene. Along with the bloody River, Koenma's Palace was also covered in ruin and fresh bloodshed. Portions of the Palace lay forgotten hovering above the River, forming the word SAOMI. The Gate of Judgment was in complete and utter ruin. Holes poked   
through the heavy thick armor of both monuments, and the once-green trees of the forest Styx were now stained red with a mixture of demon and human blood. Laying on top of the S in SAOMI, completely unconscious, was Koenma.  
  
::No...!::  
  
The squad approached Koenma, fearing for the worst. It was Botan who finally approached the young elder and nudged him slightly with her foot. Silence...  
  
"NOOOOO!! KOENMA, SIR!!"  
  
Botan ran back to Yusuke, crying hard on his shoulder. Not even caring, Yusuke caressed her hair slightly, sharing her sympathy. Even he felt sad for the loss.  
  
"Koenma... you were buried without flowers. Allow me..."  
  
Kurama stepped forth and pulled from his cloak a packet of daisy seeds. He took a few moments to make some holes around Koenma's body, then planted each seed and, with a wave of his hand, grew them up. The sight just made Botan cry harder. Kurama made a small speech after a long pause, Botan's stifled sobs   
still echoing in the distance.  
  
"Our greatest young leader is now dead. Koenma-san was the greatest of the Spirit World. He was a wise ruler, as his father is, and always made the right choice. He exemplified all the qualities and traits of the true Judge of the Dead. All of our hearts go out to him."  
  
Kuwabara hung his head in sadness. Kurama stepped down from the carcass and returned to Botan's oar. Botan was still sobbing in Yusuke's shoulder, and Yusuke was still caressing her hair.  
  
"Oh, Yusuke... I never meant for any of this to happen."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Yusuke raised his voice only slightly as he continued.  
  
"This isn't your fault. You weren't the one who killed me in the first place. I made that decision on my own. Koenma died defending us, trying to give us a fighting chance! He wouldn't want us sitting around wasting our time, would he? Don't blame yourself, Botan... it's not worth what we're losing. It'll be ok... I   
promise. I promise we'll blow the hell out of that bastard! He won't get away with this!"  
  
Botan still didn't seem too reassured, but she did stop crying. Her eyes were filled with tears, and her nose was very stuffy. Kuwabara remained silent, but Kurama decided to make the inevitable decision.  
  
"Let's leave him here. We'll come back for his body later. Let him rest in peace for now."  
  
After much reluctance, Botan nodded, and the oar carrying the four broken heroes flew off into the distance.  
  
::Damn you, ancestor. I swear on Koenma's grave that you will pay!::  
  
---Heaven---  
  
"As I'm sure our four Earth Squadron heroes saw, the Spirit World has been completely obliterated. The battle was pretty standard for Saomi: squash through every defense, murder every person who stood up to them, and then blow up whatever was left. Koenma died trying to defend the Palace, but Enma was taken   
prisoner. We can't keep playing defense like little children anymore! We have to fight back, no matter what! Now, Botan, what are the injuries of the Earth Defense?"  
  
Botan did a quick run through of herself, Yusuke, Kazuma, and Kurama, and deemed them all healthy, undamaged, and fighting-fit.  
  
"Good. It's time we took things into our own hands, now. I'll form a plan while the rest of you get some sleep. I'll call you all up when I have formed the plan. You are excused."  
  
Everyone bowed and left Naosomi's headquarters. As soon as they were gone, Naosomi began cursing loudly.  
  
"DAMN! He's pushing too far! I'll have to cut our 'deal' short. It's time to confuse the master of Hell and fight fire with fire!"  
  
Shiziru, passing by the throne room on her way to the bath, heard all of this. She, however, was remaining silent as well.  
  
---Yusuke's Bedroom---  
  
Yusuke had decided to lie down in bed for a while. It had been tiring defending against the Devilkin, but very easy nonetheless. Just as he lied down, there was a knock on his large marble door. Groaning, Yusuke got up. He was surprised to find Botan standing there, still looking distraught.  
  
"Yusuke, I just can't stand this... please, let me stay with you for a while."  
  
Shrugging, Yusuke let Botan inside. Botan looked down at the floor for a little while as she advanced into Yusuke's room, then finally spoke after several minutes of dead silence.  
  
"Yusuke... you must realize how hard that was for me... seeing my trusted advisor dead on a pillar... a pillar of his own damn palace, Yusuke! You know how that made me feel!"  
  
Botan began tearing up again, but Yusuke held up two fingers to stop the tears.  
  
"Stop beating yourself up over that. It's not your fault that Koenma died. He was being true to his ancestry as Judge of the Dead. He wasn't about to give that Palace up without a fight. He wouldn't want you feeling   
bad for him."  
  
Botan suddenly found herself in Yusuke's arms again. Yusuke looked directly into her wet blue eyes as he spoke again.  
  
"He'd want you to keep fighting... he'd want you to avenge him and get his father back. Now, stop crying. It'll be ok."  
  
Botan gently put her head on Yusuke's chest and listened to the soft, beating sound of his heart.  
  
"Thanks, Yusuke. I'm so glad for you..."  
  
Suddenly, without thinking or speaking, Botan had leaned up to Yusuke's face and touched his lips, if only for a second. Yusuke's eyes grew big, but he smiled, and his next words were in a very soft tone.  
  
"I'm glad for you too... after all we've been through."  
  
Yusuke bent up to Botan's face and kissed her again. This game of tag between kissing and soft words went on for a few hours - amazingly, they never sat down once. (You'd wonder what they'd talk about during those hours... strange how death brings people together, huh...)  
  
---A few hours later, Hell---  
  
Harsh, evil chuckling could be heard from behind a giant throne of thorns (A/N: you have no idea how painful it was for me to type that at 90 WPM (is talking about thrones and thorns)).  
  
"That was actually enjoyable for me! Watching the King of the Dead beg for mercy at my feet, and then his childish heir trying to stop me... AHAHAHAHAHA!!! I haven't had that much fun since the first Ruler of the River Styx, Skylion, came to Hell on a 'business trip'..."  
  
Saomi went into his bedchambers, still chuckling. As he lay on his bed, he looked over on his bedside table to the picture of Yusuke sitting there. This just made him laugh harder, and he finally fell asleep after several hours of this.  
  
::I love me...::  
  
---Heaven---  
  
"Would all combatants please report to my office, immediately!"  
  
Naosomi's voice was heard over the harsh loudspeakers above. Yusuke and Botan ran together, Botan still with a slight hint of tearing in her eyes. Hiei and Kurama came from the Training Facility, and the Kuwabaras ran from their rooms, which happened to be situated right next to each other. It was a mad dash for Naosomi's office, but since Yusuke's room was closest, Yusuke and Botan made it first. The rest filed in slowly and took seats in the cushy chairs - all, of course, except for Hiei, who rolled his eyes at the Chair Hunters and stood leaning against a wall near Naosomi's desk. When everyone was comfortable, Naosomi began speaking.  
  
"Good, good. Now, here's what we're going to do. As we've learned from Yusuke's trek through Hell, fighting Satan on his grounds is out of the question. However, we do have something he wants - Botan. He was going to use her as a human shield, but she broke out. I believe this will be to our advantage. Botan   
will pretend to be sad for running away and gladly agree to be his human shield."  
  
Everyone gasped at this, and Botan almost hid her face in Yusuke's shirt, but Naosomi continued.  
  
"Don't worry, you won't be hurt Botan. I wouldn't dare lose your life. This is just the ploy to get Satan out in the open. With a human shield, he'll be completely confident in his fighting abilities. He'll start coming   
out much more often for battles, and he won't try sneaking around. Now, he can be lured out into the open with weak amounts of soldiers, and we'll gradually chip away at his army. If all goes well, Yusuke will be able to kill Satan before the army is dead OR before Satan catches onto what we're doing."  
  
Yusuke stood up to question something.  
  
"But, if I'm fighting Satan consistently, won't it damage Earth? I'm pretty sure there's not one place abandoned enough for us to fight without no one getting hurt."  
  
Naosomi ordered Yusuke to sit down, and answered the question.  
  
"Who said you were going to be fighting on Earth? I am having my expert Spider Demons spinning a Web Field in Spirit World. Once someone enters, it's impossible to break out without the key, which is in another dimension anyways. Once there, Yusuke, you can fight Satan to your own content without   
worrying about the safety of others. Any more questions?"  
  
Silence. Everyone understood clearly what must be done. Naosomi smiled in excitement.  
  
"Good! We'll start tomorrow. I daresay everyone needs their rest now..."  
  
Yusuke and Botan parted with a kiss, and Botan ran to her room, giggling. Kurama looked mildly confused, but Hiei ignored it. The two demons entered their rooms and, without a word, fell asleep at the same time. Shiziru had took it upon herself to keep a nightly watch to make sure no one tried a surprise attack. Kazuma had taken up nighttime activities as well, training hard and long in the dead quiet of the Training Facility.  
  
::No way am I letting my guard fall again! I'll train myself into the ground if I have to. I just gotta be ready for whatever the hell Satan throws at me! NEVER AGAIN WILL I RISK MY LIFE!::  
  
From a shadow of the control panel, a certain Ningenkai teacher watched.  
  
::That boy's going places with his training... He'll be ready for his own trial soon.::  
  
-Mysterious plans, evil waters, and love blossoming... the true trials of the Spirit Team are coming. Genkai has predicted Kazuma's approaching fast. Yusuke's will come later, but not in the way expected. Be sure to expect some demon transformations, too, when Yu-Yu Hakusho returns!-  
  
A/N: I know I'm not a good romantic author, but bare with me, please! 


	7. Lullaby For Rebirth and Hell On Earth

Yu-Yu Hakusho  
Reconciliation  
Written by: Spike (who does not own YYH but does own any original characters/moves)  
  
::The red sun rises... the true sign that blood was spilt.::  
  
------------Chapter 7: Lullaby For Rebirth------------  
  
Genkai had returned to her room, and was staring out the window. Since her window faced east, she was able to watch the rising sun, and predict any comings and goings of the past day. She pulled out a cigarette   
and searched around for a lighter, realizing she'd brought none. Sighing, she put the cigarette away and continued to stare blankly out of the window until Shiziru came in to declare breakfast.  
  
::I hope you're ready, Kazuma... your test is fast approaching.::  
  
Everyone was seated in the main dining room, excitedly awaiting the food. Tofu, egg salad, pizza... just about every food from every different nation on Earth and Spirit World was placed in front of them each time they sat down to eat, in the rare case they could. There were only three people not eating anything: Genkai, Hiei, and Kazuma. Kazuma merely stared in disgust as Yusuke downed his plate in mere milliseconds. Genkai marveled at the masterful works of art around the room. Hiei merely tutted as he watched Yusuke from his leaning position on the wall.  
  
"No one should be able to eat that much unless they were a demon. I'm beginning to wonder if you're really human, Urameshi..."  
  
It was lucky that Naosomi came in when he did: Yusuke had jumped up from his spot and was struggling to free himself from Kazuma and Botan's grip just to smack Hiei a good one.  
  
::Dammit, he won't sit still! Guess I'll have to fix him!::  
  
(SMACK!!)  
  
Yusuke slumped to the ground, a large red spot on his cheek where Kazuma had slapped him.  
  
"There, all better!"  
  
Everyone except for Hiei and Kurama flinched - Kurama because he was buried in food, Hiei because he could look at much more brutal attacks and still manage to keep a straight eye.  
  
"I daresay that was required. In any case, it is time for the exchange. Botan, please come with me."  
  
Naosomi tried to keep a straight face and voice as he took Botan to become Satan's new "prisoner". Yusuke awoke as soon as the door closed and smirked at Kazuma.  
  
"You know, that slap you just made? It didn't actually make contact with me."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, URAMESHI?!"  
  
Yusuke lifted up his bowl and showed Kazuma the bottom. Studying hard, Kazuma could see the crack in the bowl where he had slapped. It took him a full five seconds to realize he was in pain.  
  
"YOU TWISTED SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
Kazuma screamed in terror and ran around, searching for somewhere to soak his hand in cold water. Hiei grinned.  
  
"You know, Yusuke, you should feel lucky the bowl didn't kill you."  
  
Shiziru looked confused, and she gave her look to Hiei, who explained.  
  
"Kuwabara's slap didn't make contact with Yusuke's skin, the bowl did. Kazuma's slap was too powerful for Yusuke's strength combined with the bowl. It was the bowl that slapped Yusuke. Kazuma was just the delivery boy."  
  
Shiziru nodded in understanding and made a move for Yusuke herself.  
  
(BAM!!)  
  
Shiziru could really punch!  
  
"You know, you shouldn't try to be dieing here... we have a job to do!"  
  
Yusuke rubbed the spot where Shiziru had hit him, because it was the same spot that the bowl had hit him in.  
  
"Ouch... that hurt!"  
  
"Keiko could do much worse. So could Botan."  
  
Yusuke nodded in agreement and stared around. After several minutes, Hiei spoke what was on Shiziru and Yusuke's minds.  
  
"Botan was taken while you were knocked out to be 'given' to Satan."  
  
::Ahhh.... So the plan's beginning.::  
  
Yusuke nodded and retired to his room. Several minutes later, Naosomi spoke on the P.A. system.  
  
"Yusuke, Kazuma, and Kurama, please report to my office immediately."  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, and Kazuma met in the hallway and walked swiftly to Naosomi's office, being careful not even to look at each other. Each one thought their own thoughts.  
  
::I can't believe my slap didn't make contact with Yusuke's body!!::  
  
::Don't worry, Botan. I'll save you... again... to... oh what the hell am I thinking?::  
  
::This should be fun.::  
  
The three of them silently entered Naosomi's office and took a seat. After a minute, Naosomi spoke to them.  
  
"You three are the attack force. When Satan comes into the open with an army, it is you three who will jump in. Of course, after the first appearance, unless Satan wasn't convinced by Yusuke, it will be only Kurama and Kazuma fighting."  
  
The three fighters remained silent, listening intently to Naosomi. A moment's silence passed by, and Naosomi then spoke again.  
  
"I have no more to say to Kurama or Yusuke. You two know what must be done, so you may leave. I need a private word with Kazuma, and I daresay you'll need to get in some extra training before you head out."  
  
Kurama and Yusuke nodded, bowed, and exited Naosomi's office. Naosomi turned to Kazuma, who remained sitting in the chair.  
  
"I have a proposition for you."  
  
Kazuma's expression remained unchanged.  
  
::Does he, perhaps, already know what's coming?::  
  
"As you know, Kazuma, the loss of Spirit World and its leaders was a great loss. However, there is a chance that we may revive that world and gain an advantage over Satan. However, it requires a true Earth man, one who is willing to risk his life for anything. Yusuke was my first choice, but he must risk his life   
against Satan's. So, it's all up to you. Hidden deep in the Palace is a tapestry. Concealed within this tapestry is the clue you need to start hunting for the thing that will revive Spirit World."  
  
Kazuma looked straight into Naosomi's eyes. Dark, cold eyes stared back.  
  
"What am I looking for?"  
  
Naosomi stared for a few more moments, then pulled his eyes away and sat down again.'  
  
"You are searching for a piece of paper, containing a song. No, no... a lullaby. This lullaby was thought to exist only in mythology, but Koenma discovered the tapestry that contains the clue to finding this lullaby. You are to find this tapestry and uncover the truth. If you can find this lullaby, you can revive the Spirit World and its brethren. We will at last have a chance against Saomi Urameshi."  
  
Kazuma stared deeply again, but he pulled away after a few seconds.  
  
"Does this lullaby have a name?"  
  
Naosomi nodded.  
  
"The Lullaby For Rebirth."  
  
---Hell---  
  
"...and so, sir, I apologize for leaving you, and would be more than happy to become your human shield. Please accept me, sire. I only wish to serve you."  
  
Botan recited her speech and movements exactly as Naosomi had taught her to. When she was finished, she was down on the ground, hands on the floor, staring into the cold flames below. For a few minutes, Saomi didn't move. Then, slowly, he grinned. Suddenly, he was chuckling a hellish chuckle.  
  
"Good! We'll go to battle tomorrow! I must go gather my troops!! THIS DIMENSION WILL BE MINE!!"  
  
::Operation Hell on Earth. Phase 1 complete. Now, time to let Yusuke take over from here.::  
  
------------Chapter 8: Hell on Earth------------  
  
Devilkin. Massive monsters. The Four Saint Beasts. Demons beyond anyone's wildest imagination stood in anxiety, awaiting the order. Above them, their esteemed leader Satan stood with Botan the Human Shield next to him. After a long while, Satan pointed upwards with his middle finger. Everyone cheered.  
  
"RIP THEM TO SHREDS, MY BEASTS!!!!"  
  
The armies of Hell charged up to the gateway that would lead them to Earth. In a mere matter of moments, everyone would be overwhelmed by the demons of Hell. Satan's wrath was at last unleashed!  
  
"Come, my pretty shield! We shall go to our first campaign - in Yusuke's hometown!"  
  
Satan chuckled massively. Botan cringed in her spot.  
  
::Hurry, Yusuke!::  
  
---Heaven---  
  
"ALERT! ALERT! A massive army has just been unleashed on Earth! ALERT! ALERT!"  
  
Everyone in the palace jumped at the sound of the alert ringing in their ears. At once, Hiei and Genkai jumped up. They knew what had been assigned to Yusuke and Kurama, and so took up the call to arms to fight off any demons that dare approached Earth. Naosomi paused them as they were about to take off for   
Earth.  
  
"You must use extreme caution when down there. I sense that Saomi has gone all out, and has taken time to revive the Four Saint Beasts. Use every technique you know!"  
  
The pair nodded and jumped into the gate. From a nearby window, Yusuke watched.  
  
::Soon... soon he'll come out with his little shield. Then, it's my turn. I'll rip him limb from limb if I have to!!::  
  
---Spirit World---  
  
"Dammit all, where the hell is that damn tapestry?!?!"  
  
Kazuma cursed loudly as he fought off the weakened demons entrusted with the defense of the Palace. He'd been searching for an entire day now, and he had no idea where the tapestry he was searching for could be found. He had only minor bruises and scratches, nothing serious. He continued to curse as he charged down the hallway.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?! Dammit, where's Hiei when you need him?"  
  
Room after bloodstained room. Hour after long, lonely hour. Still, no sign of the tapestry.  
  
::I've gotta find this stupid tapestry thing soon! If I don't, I won't be able to help with the defense!::  
  
---Earth---  
  
Devilkin had chosen a particularly quiet town as their first target. They charged forth with the strength of a thousand demons, pilfering anything they thought was worth their while and then burning the houses down. Anyone who tried to run or resist them was killed. It seemed so hopeless. Suddenly, out of the red skies, a blue light reached the town. Genkai's aim was proud and true, and in an instant, the demons were gone.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"How did she do that?"  
  
"She's so old! How the hell...?"  
  
Everyone marveled at Genkai's strength, but she merely waved it away.  
  
---Yusuke's Hometown---  
  
"I smell the blood of the dirty human!"  
  
Byakko the White Tiger was a mere mile away from Yusuke's town. Bloodthirsty and enraged, the demon tiger charged forth into the town.  
  
"I'LL KILL THE BASTARD HUMAN WHO DID THIS TO ME!!!!"  
  
---Hell, Suzaku's Chamber---  
  
The sound of a beautiful whistle could be heard for miles around Hell. Inside his chamber, Suzaku, leader of the Saint Beasts, tooted his powerful weapon, attempting to awaken the Makai insects.  
  
::Come on, dammit! Wake up, my beasts. It's time for your abilities to be useful again.::  
  
---Heaven---  
  
::Come on, you son of a bitch... I'll take you down! Show yourself soon, or I'll make you come out myself!::  
  
-The elaborate plan is set into motion. Yusuke awaits patiently for his ancestor to arrive so he may begin their battle. Meanwhile, two of the revived Saint Beasts attempt to bring about their own plans of destruction. Unfortunately for Satan, Hiei and Genkai have taken up the responsibility of fighting the demons, buying time until he appears. The bloodiest battle is approaching, but casualties are already being totaled. Keep holding on... the war truly begins next time!-  
  
A/N: I had to write two chapters into one, mainly because I needed to speed the story up. I'm slowly running out of time to write fictions, but I'll still manage a daily basis for as long as I can. Thanks for staying loyal, Queen! 


	8. Hazy Mind

Yu-Yu Hakusho  
Reconciliation  
Written by: Spike (who does not own YYH or its items but does own any original characters/moves)  
  
-----Chapter Tie-in: Hazy Mind-----  
  
*Kazuma Kuwabara's POV*  
  
What the hell am I searching for?  
I've been searching for it my whole life, but I had no idea what exactly I was searching for.  
The Lullaby of Rebirth.  
A nice name, don't you think?  
Kinda gives you the sense that you aren't really alone.  
It's always there for you.  
It sings itself for you when you're feeling down and out.  
It brings you back to life, ready to begin again.  
It's your heart beating in the back of your neck.  
It's your true love, waiting for you at the end of the light.  
That's what it is.  
That's what I've been searching for.  
But things are still unclear:  
How do I get to it?  
How can I solve its mysteries when it is still shrouded as such?  
A tapestry cannot hold the truth.  
Nor can a throne.  
The only thing that holds the key to the twighlight which kills the haze  
Is the heart.  
Whatever you fight for, you must fight for honorably.  
That's what I'm talking about.  
Yukina... my love.  
I'll do anything for you.  
You are my key...  
My key to the twighlight.  
  
*Yusuke Urameshi's POV*  
  
What's in a title, anyways?  
It's just a stupid name that people stick to you  
So you sound important.  
Feh.  
It has no meaning.  
It has no true passion.  
It's just there to make you look cool.  
At least, that's what I think.  
But really, what good is a name?  
It's only the label on the can.  
What matters about the product isn't the labeling, though.  
What matters is the contents of the product.  
If it's a good product, the contents are purified.  
If it's a bad product, it probably has little mold people growing on it.  
So what's with the labels?  
Nothing is used for them.  
Kids always rip the labels off, anyways.  
Maybe I should rip mine off as well.  
Spirit Detective my ass...  
All I've been doing lately is a fat load of killing.  
At least there's still hope.  
The girls don't ever quit on me.  
Keiko and Botan...  
No, more Botan.  
She's been loyal to me from the start.  
Always perky, always helpful.  
She was never the one to do anything evil.  
She was always helping the good side - now more than ever.  
I care deeply for her; I know that.  
But Keiko doesn't.  
She'll be heart-broken.  
What can I do?  
My label has given me divine power and responsibility...  
But it's also attracted the female race to my product.  
Now, they're addicted to me, and my label is the nicotine.  
Exasperation surrounds me, whatever I do.  
I guess a label has more going for it than I first thought.  
Still...  
  
*Botan's POV*  
  
Oh, Yusuke...  
Lately, you seem so... well... preoccupied.  
I wonder, dear, if you could tell me...  
Well... what's wrong.  
You've always been true to me.  
You never let me down, and I, you.  
So, why won't you talk to me now?  
My ears are open to you.  
Maybe... it's my head?  
Are you afraid my mind is unclear and shattered?  
Do you think I won't comprehend your thoughts?  
Hmm...  
I guess that makes sense.  
Still, you're worrying me.  
Ugh... I'm becoming so serious.  
All the fun's been sucked out of me  
Ever since this war started.  
No, before that...  
Ever since I went to Hell and back with you.  
The worst nightmares came to me during that time.  
I was afraid for you, Yusuke.  
Afraid you'd fallen into a pit and died.  
Nothing's worse than that.  
You know, I cry for you, Yusuke.  
You've had it pretty hard since your first Spirit Case.  
I'll cry at night for you, Yusuke.  
I'll cry...  
If only...  
  
*Genkai's POV*  
  
Four tests, four idiots, one chance.  
My life hasn't changed all that much.  
But my memory's becoming hazy...  
So much is gone.  
I'm beginning to feel old again.  
Just like at the Dark Tournament.  
Relinquishing my power was not easy for Yusuke.  
But it was harder for me.  
I've never been so careless before in my life.  
I figured...  
I figured he'd died in that cave.  
But he came out, still with a heart of gold.  
I chose quite a student, didn't I?  
Well over nine months, all spent with him  
Training him to learn my abilities.  
He's done quite well, considering what he was before.  
I've never met a student quite so resourceful.  
He'll know what to do.  
He's never failed before, and I know he won't fail now.  
Besides...  
He has people he loves on that planet.  
Nothing will stop him from victory.  
Ugh...  
My mind is... so hazy. 


	9. The Spider's Web

Yu-Yu Hakusho  
  
Reconciliation  
  
Written by: Spike (who does not own YYH or its items but does own any original work)  
  
::The spider spins its web with elegance, awaiting its prey to jump into the web and be caught. The spider then drinks the blood of its prey and lets the body fall. Such a powerful creature, the spider is indeed.::  
  
-------Chapter 9: The Spider's Web-------  
  
Yusuke was still locked up in his room, waiting for his ancestor to come out and face him. Across the hall, Kurama and Shiziru were in the nearby training room, practicing their skills. Kurama had discovered Shiziru to be quite the fighter, and he was encouraging her to work hard in order to truly be able to keep Yusuke and friends on the line.  
  
"You never know when they'll get out of line, Shiziru. It'll be good for you to train your fighting abilities to their max... that way, they can never give you any trouble again."  
  
Determined by Kurama's word, Shiziru began daily training periods with Kurama. The effort was well worth what she was learning, but Yusuke didn't care. All he wanted was to fight Saomi for what he did, and that was worth 12 months of training any day.  
  
The main action was going on downtown, though. Hiei and Genkai were successful in fending off the demons, but it was getting a bit tiring. Still, there were times when no demons attacked, and those little rests in time allowed the pair to heal any major wounds. It was during one of these rare times that Hiei sensed something odd.  
  
"Genkai, do you feel that?"  
  
Genkai nodded.  
  
"I've felt it for quite some time now. The Saint Beasts Byakko and Suzaku have risen from the dead to haunt us once again. Be on your guard at all times, Hiei. You never know what may happen."  
  
Hiei nodded and continued to nurture his wounds. Genkai looked out across the town, thinking to herself.  
  
::It's been over a week and there's still no sign of that nitwit Satan. Is he really so scared to use his power on Earth? The twit. He has no idea...::  
  
---Spirit World---  
  
Panting for air, Kazuma Kuwabara stops to take a rest. The palace he was searching contained several floors of immense power.  
  
  
  
::Dammit! Where the hell is that tapestry? I've been searching for over a week, and I still don't know where it is!!::  
  
Suddenly, a mysterious light shone from one of the nearby walls. Intrigued, Kazuma moved closer and closer, until he realized it was coming from a tapestry.  
  
"I found it! I found it! Yeah!!"  
  
Excited, Kazuma pulled the tapestry hard. Out fell a piece of paper, which Kazuma unrolled like a child unwrapping a Christmas present. Finally, the paper was unrolled. One quick read-through told Kazuma that he had found what he was looking for. All he had to do now was find Koenma's dead body and recite the poem to him.  
  
"Yes! This is so awesome!"  
  
Kazuma ran outside and traveled down the riverbanks of the River Styx until he found where Kurama had laid Koenma's body. Kazuma unfolded the paper from his pocket and read aloud.  
  
"Destroy, and you will be reborn.  
  
Die, and you will live.  
  
In all holy light,  
  
Come back to us now!"  
  
Instantly, white-flashing lights surrounded Koenma's body. Then, several bodies of light formed and began slowly inching their way into Koenma. When all the light had finally entered Koenma's body, Kazuma did a check on Koenma's pulse and heartbeat. Both were at regulation. Koenma had been reborn!  
  
"Alright! Ten points for Kuwabara!"  
  
---Earth---  
  
Genkai and Hiei approached another town, where they had felt small forces of demons attacking. At the last second, however, Hiei pulled Genkai back.  
  
"It's a trap! He's here!"  
  
One second too late, Genkai took a step into the village and suddenly vanished from sight. There was no sign of her anywhere.  
  
::Dammit! Satan got her!::  
  
---Hell---  
  
"Ah, my other human shield has arrived! Now, my beauties, let us move onward and destroy the Human race!!"  
  
Rising from his throne, Saomi Urameshi put his cloak on his back and grabbed his two shields, Botan and Genkai. He was ready to make an appearance.  
  
"You'll never get away with this, Satan."  
  
Genkai spit hard in Satan's face. Enraged, Satan reached to kill her, but she retorted again.  
  
"Killing me means you have one less shield to use in battle."  
  
Furiously, Satan put his arm down and flew quietly to the portal between Hell and Earth.  
  
"Dammit. You all have to piss me off today, don't you?!"  
  
---Heaven---  
  
"YUSUKE! YUSUKE, SATAN HAS APPEARED! GO, DAMMIT!"  
  
Naosomi was scrambling through the hallway in search of Yusuke, but he was nowhere to be seen. Assuming he had already sensed Satan's appearance, Naosomi returned to his large screen to watch the fights.  
  
::Now, the elegance of the spider is revealed!::  
  
---Earth---  
  
"Hey, Hiei. How's it going?"  
  
Yusuke landed next to the injured Hiei, who was healing after a large and rather impeccable fight with Devilkin.  
  
"He... got... Gen...ka..."  
  
Struggling to get his words out, Hiei took one last gasp and fainted on the rock he was resting on. Yusuke only took a guess at what happened, and fired a Spirit Gun directly on the floor beneath him. Instantly, invisible wires on the ground burnt to a crisp, leaving no trace of the trap.  
  
::So, he used spider web strands to set a trap for Genkai. Clever of him, but it doesn't work on me.::  
  
In a flash, Yusuke was at the edge of the city, preparing for the battle. However, he noticed something rather odd about the townspeople.  
  
"They look like they've seen ghosts."  
  
Right then, a mysterious old man approached him.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but have you had monthly visits to the dentist?"  
  
Yusuke shook his head. No, in fact, he hadn't seen a medical person since the Dark Tournament.  
  
"Well, sir, that's very bad for you."  
  
The old man pulled from his pocket a butcher knife and made a lunge for Yusuke. Completely unfazed, Yusuke merely slapped the old man and he fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Looks like the work of Makai insects. My old friend Suzaku is back, and it looks like he's been having some fun with his new flute."  
  
Suddenly, out of the ground came a giant figure, a large shadow of ash and flame: Saomi Urameshi had come to Earth.  
  
"Welcome, my dear descendant. I assume you already know what's been going on, so I'll just skip right to the part where you DIE!!"  
  
Without talking any more, Satan lunged forward and began a flurry of punches and kicks against Yusuke. Of course, if they had been real, Yusuke would've looked worried.  
  
"Are you finished playing around? I'm really looking to start a fight right now."  
  
Genkai came around from behind Satan and screeched like a howler monkey at Yusuke.  
  
"Oh, come on, Yusuke, use your head!!!!"  
  
But Yusuke didn't listen. He had already begun attacking Satan with such massive fury, you may have mistaken him for a wild ape, or a boar. Satan picked up on Yusuke's patterns very quickly, however, and was able to easily dodge all of his attacks. When he saw the opening, he grabbed Yusuke's punching fist and nearly shoved it into his shoulder bone.  
  
"BASTARD!!"  
  
This time, Yusuke grabbed the hidden net from his belt and hid it in his fist as he attacked again. This time, he gave Satan the opening to grab his fist, but he made sure Satan grabbed the right fist, which was the one with the net in it. Smiling, Yusuke opened his palm.  
  
"Say your PRAYERS!! SHOTGUN!!!!!"  
  
(Spiritual Trap Net: A powerful Spirit Detective item that allows the user to teleport anything, Human or Demon, to a specific location. However, it must be used in combination with an attack.)  
  
There was a brief moment with Satan trapped in the net, and then he was gone. Standing in his place was Botan and Genkai.  
  
"Very impressive, Yusuke."  
  
Genkai gave Yusuke a rare smile, and Botan ran over to him, crying her eyes out.  
  
"I'm so glad you're ok, Yusuke. I'm so very glad..."  
  
"So am I, Botan. So am I."  
  
Yusuke and Botan embraced for what seemed like hours on end. Finally, Genkai decided to break up the couple and bring them back to earth.  
  
"Need I remind you, Yusuke, that Satan is now trapped in our web. The only thing left to do is knowing how you want to suck his blood out."  
  
Yusuke nodded and left Botan's embrace. He looked her deep in the eyes as he said his next words.  
  
"I'll come back for you, I promise."  
  
With a brief kiss, Yusuke and Genkai left for the location they had sent Satan to - a secluded area in Spirit World (not that it was already secluded, but you know).  
  
---Spirit World---  
  
Kazuma and Koenma (A/N: I hate typing those names together, they both start with the letter 'K'!), having already known about the location, had traveled to it and watched as Satan appeared in the middle of a large, electronic dome, filled with massive wires and electronic cables in the walls. Enraged, he began slamming on the walls, but each time, they electrocuted him. When he finally got the message, Satan sat down in the middle of the room cross-legged and waited.  
  
"Man... that was intense. He's so burned out now."  
  
Koenma nodded.  
  
"Yes, but what are we going to do with him? Even if he's locked up here, he hasn't assumed the full Devil power yet. Besides, he can summon thousands of Devilkin to his side at will. I don't know what Yusuke or Genkai were thinking with this."  
  
::Yeah... but still, Koenma... Yusuke's not as dumb as you think he is. He'll find a way to beat this guy, one way or another.::  
  
-Satan's trapped in the spider's web, but is he really as trapped as the others think he is? And what do Yusuke and Genkai plan to do with him, anyway? The biggest surprise of the arch is approaching!- 


	10. Reconciliation

Yu-Yu Hakusho  
  
Reconciliation  
  
Written by: Spike (who does not own YYH or its items but does own any original work)  
  
A/N: I'm sorry, Miss Queen of the World, but I have to end this fic now. I'm planning on a Hiei romance fiction, and I've kinda run out of ideas for this one, so enjoy the last chapter and then tell your friends about it!  
  
::Is this the end... of me?::  
  
----------Final Chapter: Reconciliation----------  
  
Satan sat in his electronic and spiritual prison, awaiting the fate that Genkai and Yusuke were planning for him. He was beginning to feel sad for himself... hell, he even began crying. Kazuma Kuwabara, watching from inside the glass, could only feel sorry for him, despite the fact he was the dreadful enemy they had all come to Heaven to face.  
  
"Man... maybe he's finally realizing what he did. Maybe... this is what Yusuke wanted."  
  
"That, my dear boy, was exactly what he wanted."  
  
Genkai had suddenly appeared behind Kazuma and Koenma. She was looking very frail: the trap Satan had set for her was quick, but still very painful. (A/N: you need to travel through a Portal to go to Hell safely or you'll get burned. That's what happened to Genkai.)  
  
"So, you're saying Yusuke wants Satan to realize his mistakes?"  
  
Genkai nodded.  
  
"Ever pay attention in English? The word 'reconcile' may have come to mind. It means to resolve or accept a certain fact. This is exactly what Yusuke's going to do. He's preparing to pray to God in Heaven very soon. As soon as Satan begins sobbing 'why' through his tears, we'll know he's ready to reconcile. All we can do now is watch him."  
  
Koenma and Kazuma nodded and looked through the glass to where Satan was sitting. No one said a word.  
  
---Spirit World, Outside---  
  
Yusuke breathed deeply through his nose, feeling the cool wind air of Spirit World against his cheek. This had not been a pleasant day, but soon it would all be over. All he could do now is wait. Beside him, Botan clung to his arm, breathing deeply just as Yusuke was. The breeze was too much for her, however, and was making her look very blue. She didn't find it interesting, but the blue really did match her hair when she looked up.  
  
"This is what we all should be doing, Botan. Reconciling for our sins. God wants us to be proud of ourselves for who we are, not what other people think or what religions they follow. He wants us to live in a world of no wars and no fighting, no bloodshed or chaos. This is the 'promised land' He was leading the Jewish and Christian people to, according to the Bible. I guess he just decided to pass the torch to me now."  
  
Botan chucked slightly, and the wind seemed to chuckle with her as she looked up into Yusuke's eyes.  
  
"You've been doing a whole lot of thinking and reading lately, haven't you?"  
  
Yusuke merely smiled, looked down into Botan's eyes, and grabbed her lips with his own. The kiss was cut short, however, by Genkai's loud voice heard over the wind.  
  
"Yusuke... he's ready. May the light be with you, and lead way to a new path."  
  
Yusuke nodded, and turned back to the winds. Immediately taking a pose of reverence, he began the Ritual of Reconciliation.  
  
"This is the hour of truth, O God.  
  
Today, one of our own has chosen the path of righteousness.  
  
Together, let us lead the way to his forgiveness.  
  
Lead him to the Promised Land, as you did so long ago.  
  
Bring him to the light of the world,  
  
And take him away from the sin and hatred he was born into so long ago.  
  
God...  
  
He is here to be reconciled.  
  
Give him the chance to return his deeds to you.  
  
Amen."  
  
The winds all around them immediately picked up, and suddenly, they were caught up in a whirlwind of purification. The light entered the mysterious old dome and engulfed Satan in light. Twisting and aching, Satan was in deep pain, but he was slowly transitioning from Hell to Heaven. Within minutes, the light had completely entered Satan's body, and he lost all sense of Devil powers. Magically, it seemed he was no longer Satan of Hell, but he was again Saomi Urameshi, the happy, fun-loving child of immigrants who sought to bring about a new world order. Overwhelmed with happiness, Saomi began crying with tears of joy.  
  
"I'm back to my old self again... Spirit Energy has been purified, and now runs through my veins. Yusuke, you have saved me! You have saved me!!!"  
  
Genkai took down the electronic barrier and allowed Saomi to run wildly through the building, shouting "Freedom!!" over and over again to the whole world. Such was the happiness of Botan and Yusuke, who were waiting for him at the front gate of the building. For a long time, Yusuke and Saomi stared each other down. Then, with great gratitude, Saomi hugged his dear descendant.  
  
"My great-great-great-great-great grandson... you are truly a miracle worker!!"  
  
::He's not mad at me... he doesn't even remember. Good, I did it right for once. Thanks, God. I owe you one, ok?::  
  
Botan, too, hugged Saomi with a big smile.  
  
"Welcome to the light, Saomi. Welcome back to the light."  
  
Saomi smiled with such wide eyes that seemed too big for his face. In an instant, however, he cleared his eyes and stood proud. Botan looked at him, sun shining on his back, and she nearly fainted.  
  
::He looks so much like Yusuke now, it's uncanny.::  
  
Genkai then walked up beside Botan and watched the two Urameshis converse.  
  
"He's grown since this war began, both spiritually, mentally, and physically. Religion has entered his life, and probably will never let go until his death. I guess we can safely say that Yusuke's going to be all right in this life."  
  
Botan nodded and chuckled at the thought of an old, 100-year-old Yusuke.  
  
"Reconciliation... such a powerful thing, isn't it, Genkai? One minute, you're this evil person who doesn't understand anything but power and glory, and suddenly, you're this nice person who loves everything around him and has happy conversations with everyone."  
  
Botan looked down with a slightly puzzled face and popped another question at Genkai.  
  
"Does this mean the war's over?"  
  
Genkai nodded with a smile.  
  
"As soon as Hiei, Kurama, and Shiziru wipe up the last of the Devilkin and Cultivated Humans, it will all be over. Koenma's probably mad that he has to clean up Spirit World and drain the River Styx."  
  
"Damn straight I am!"  
  
The teenage Koenma came up behind the two women with a look in his eyes like nothing anyone had ever seen before.  
  
"Of course, the River Styx isn't my business - it's Botan's. But everything else, I have to clean, mop, soil, and rust WITHOUT OGRE HELP!! At least all of you can be there. I'm counting on you all!"  
  
Botan and Genkai looked at each other, nodded, then both made a move at Koenma. Botan was faster.  
  
(SMACKKK!!) (SHIZZACK!!!)  
  
Botan's oar came first, giving Koenma more teeth knockouts for the tooth fairy. Genkai's right hooker gave Koenma a bloody nose.  
  
"Ok, ok! So I won't make you help! Still..."  
  
Suddenly, from out of the sky, a giant figure flew down from the heavens. Crash-landing in the dome (which demolished the dome and created a large crater in its place), the figure was revealed to be a person - none other than Naosomi. However, he wasn't dressed in his black ninja outfit - he was attired in Yusuke's green clothes. A shock of terror came over Yusuke and Saomi's faces.  
  
"Satan..."  
  
Everyone else was petrified at what they heard. Naosomi, their trusted leader, the Devil King himself? Only Genkai seemed to believe Yusuke.  
  
"Dammit, Yusuke! You ruined my plans, you destroyed my hope, and you took away my greatest soldier!! Now, your sins will return - as PAIN!!"  
  
Satan stretched out his palm and a small, red beam began forming on his palm. Staring straight at Yusuke, Satan thrust his palm out at Yusuke and shouted.  
  
"SIN OF KARMA!!"  
  
(Sin of Karma: the user must stare at the target and concentrate on their heart, extracting every sin from within their memories and transform it into Spirit Energy to use for a powerful blast.)  
  
Yusuke, paralyzed in place, couldn't dodge the attack. He could only brace himself for his pain - but it never came. Looking up, Yusuke saw Saomi in front of him, taking the blast.  
  
"No, don't!"  
  
Yusuke tried to push Saomi out of the way to no avail. Saomi stood his own ground, screaming in pain. At last the attack was over and Saomi was on the ground, nearing death.  
  
"Saomi..."  
  
Saomi opened one of his eyes and stared straight into Yusuke's.  
  
"I'm the reason for your sins... let me repent for them. See you in heaven... my son."  
  
With one last gasp, Saomi Urameshi was dead. Yusuke cried hard, and Satan merely smirked an evil smirk.  
  
"Ha! Five minutes after revival, and he's dead! Now, it's you and me, boy!"  
  
"No... NOW IT'S JUST YOU!! SIN REPENT!!!!!"  
  
(Sin Repent: in a mere second, Yusuke learned this powerful return to Sin of Karma. Absorbing the Spirit Energy of a person hit with Sin of Karma, the user combines the SE with his own SE to create a blast that destroys any person or machine in the way.)  
  
No longer was Satan standing there - instead, there was a crater, almost as big as the one from the crash landing. Yusuke's eyes were filled with tears as he lowered his hands.  
  
"That was too risky... for me... See you in a few days, Botan."  
  
Yusuke fell to the ground, unconscious. Genkai smiled.  
  
::Well done, Yusuke. Well done...::  
  
-Repent - to be forgiven for your sins. Yusuke's new faith in him has shown as he takes down the real Satan. Within a few days, he recovered and embraced in Botan's love again. Genkai, Shiziru, and Kurama formed a training circle and helped each other get stronger, while Kazuma continues to train with Yusuke in private sessions. However... no one knew where Hiei had gone... You'll have to read my next fiction on YYH to find out where he is and what he's doing! Good-bye!- 


End file.
